


And She Will Be Loved

by paigiepoo0419



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clairvoyance, Clexa, Commander Hearteyes, F/F, Injured Clarke, Kid! Lexa - Freeform, Possessive Lexa, Princess Commander, Protective Lexa, Sky Princess, Slightly older Lexa, kid! Clarke, kid! fic, no! costia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigiepoo0419/pseuds/paigiepoo0419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her first look of the place is so amazing she forgets for a moment what shes doing, but then she feels the flames licking at her back and she feels panic bubbling because the piece on top is to heavy and she cant get a good enough grip and so she crys and screams, angry at whatever power decided to tease her with the beauty of her dreams only to snatch it away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rocking, shaking, unbearable heat.

Its what she remembers as she trembles, scared to even breathe, but there is smoke, thick and sickening in the air , it snakes its way into her chest and sucks the life from her lungs, slowly, so she pushes herself up, fights free of the straps holding her down, and shes fighting for her life, but shes young and weak and her first look of the place is so amazing she forgets for a moment what shes doing,forgets that every breath she takes is one that brings her closer to eternal silence, to another cage,but then she feels the flames licking at her back and she feels panic bubbling because the piece on top is to heavy and she cant get a good enough grip and so she crys and screams, angry at whatever power decided to tease her with the beauty of her dreams only to snatch it away. 

She cries desperately, dizzy and hurting.

 

Then she sees a face, and she thinks it must be one of the most beautiful faces shes ever seen as she screams out in pain.  
Fire caresses her thin legs, marking the pale flesh with memories that will never be forgotten.

She hears the groan of metal , feels it in her bones, like a relief so strong its intensity is staggering.   
Firm hands are pulling her out of her fiery grave, out of her small prison and into the clean air and she clutches onto her savior, crying harder because she can breathe , and the air tastes just like she imagines freedom , even tainted by the morbid smell of burning bodies.


	2. awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels like an eternity has passed when she begins to come back to herself,when darkness becomes constricting instead of comforting.

There is glimpses of light and pain in between the soothing darkness. She cant yet discern where reality begins but shes in no hurry , sometimes she hears the whispers of the living and sometimes the screaming of the dead so she hides, she hides deep in the solitude her mind has made for her, in the remants of sanity where she can be the clarke she was before she watched her family fall apart and her world end.

It feels like an eternity has passed when she begins to come back to herself,when darkness becomes constricting instead of comforting.  
She has tasted freedom and she is starved for more, she wants to feel the air on her face with a longing even stronger than when she dreamt of the sky and dirt ,prayed for just a glimpse of light in the cold abyss, the unrealistic hope her only companion.

Awareness comes eventually, as if pieces of herself are being put together like a scattered jigsaw. It starts in her ears, small sounds filter through languidly , the rustle of cloth, the clang of metal. Then it is in her fingers, she clenches and unclenches trying to get rid of the restlessness she feels deep in her chest like a new weight. On and on this goes until she can feel every part of herself, as close to whole as she thinks she'll ever get.

Its bright when she opens her eyes for the first time, like the sun has decided to take up residence right in front of her. She blinks rapidly and soon she can see and she thinks that even though all she can see is the soft light streaming through the fabric above her she doesnt ever want to close her eyes again, it pains her to even blink, to miss a second of this beauty, a beauty unlike anything shed ever hoped, ever even dreamed.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman stares at her and clarke feels almost like she can see right through her, can see that clarke isnt always alone in her mind.

The fog over her mind clears slowly, hesitantly, like its not quite sure she can handle the world, instantly she is able to differentiate the whispers and her own thoughts.

She lets her focus drift from the sunlight to her surroundings, but does not let herself startle when she notices another person, a woman, in the room.

She looks like someone spilt paint on her face and clarke thinks its probably not supposed to be funny but she cant really smother the giggle before its escaped, bubbled out of her and into the air, weaving around the sunlight. 

The woman stares at her and clarke feels almost like she can see right through her, can see that clarke isnt always alone in her mind. 

This frightens clarke, she cant help what she is, but all she can see is her mothers embarrased face when clarke tells wells that there are ravens following him, she thinks that is the last memory she has of being allowed to talk freely.

"I am Anya" the woman speaks slowly, like clarke is a wild animal, unpredictable and scared (safe.no fear.strong) "do you know your name little star?"

Smiling brightly , without pause she responds "Clark,Im clarke" and she can see just a little bit of life, can hear just a hint of what is to come, and she knows that it will be ok.

Knows that this is where shes meant to be.


End file.
